


backstage

by allab0utu



Category: SHINee
Genre: I suck at titles oof, Kinda cute at the end, M/M, Smut, bottom!minho, kinda with a plot, mirror sex kinda, oops my finger slipped, orgasm denial cuz someone’s a tease, somehow a blowjob, whoop whoop anal what else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allab0utu/pseuds/allab0utu
Summary: taemin is a solo singer and minho is his stylist, things get heated when a mishap happens backstage





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, it me...  
> I think we all know that minho’s a bottom, but there’s not enough bottom!minho fics and well uh yeah lol.  
> minho has hair like the one he has in ‘Derailed’ I guess (go watch it if u haven’t) and Taemin,, well,, hair and suit from the ‘Sexuality’ stage from the Budokan DVD heh u can find it on youtube.  
> also I didn’t read this twice, so excuse any mistakes.  
> also ps.2; I suck at writing lmao

His eyes scanned the screaming crowd, beads of sweat rolling down his half exposed chest.  
Minho watched him through the screen in the dressing room with goosebumps, fumbling with the small metal accessory on the sleeve of his sweater.  
He had to admit, his crush on Taemin, who is also the man he had to style nearly every day was a thing. It was real and it wasn’t just a small crush.  
Minho sighed at the thought of the fact that it’s been like this for two years now.  
They weren’t just acquaintances, more than that but less than close friends.  
Occasional hanging out, but mostly in a bigger group.  
_‘Sexuality’_ was the last song Taemin performed that night and in just a minute the dressing room would become a mess of people running around everywhere trying to clean up as fast as possible, so they could go home and rest.  
The door opened and a sweaty, grinning Taemin walked in.  
The dressing room erupted in cheers, claps and congratulations.  
The tech crew removed all kinds of cables and mics from Taemin’s body.  
Minho would never be able to understand how he could endure having so much wires around him and on top of that not having any accidents with them.  
He guessed it just wasn’t his fate.  
He snapped out of his trance when Taemin walked over to him.  
_“Hi Ming!”_ , the latter called out, smiling.  
_“Hey...Your performance was great as always!”_  
Taemins striped suit could only be opened from the back and well, who else would have to open it apart from his stylist?  
Exactly, no one, it was Minho’s task.  
So he got to work, untying strings here and there until he got to the metal brace at the very top of the piece of clothing, or the lack of clothing in this case.  
Half of Taemin’s toned back was visible and Minho had a hard time controlling himself.  
Suddenly someone bumped into Taemin’s shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards, which led to the metal on Minho’s sweater getting entwined with the metal brace on Taemin’s suit.  
Great.  
Minho thought he really was the luckiest guy on earth.  
Not.  
Now here he was, practically bound to Taemin, with his hand to his back.  
He had just wanted to get over with this quickly but whoever was up there had other plans for him.  
_“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”_ , Minho exclaimed, starting to fumble with the two metals clasped together. _  
“Oh don’t worry, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault anyways!”,_ Taemin responded like it was the most normal thing.  
All of a sudden there were more hands trying to tear the metal apart, but it was of no use.  
Someone sent the rookie of the crew to get some kind of tool, but since the storage closet was at the other side of the arena that could take some time.  
Taemin motioned Minho to follow him to the chairs in the corner of the room.  
Sitting down turned out to be a bad idea since Taemin decided to lay down on the chairs and rest his head in Minho’s lap.  
Minho let out a startled noise and before he could ask why, Taemin already gave him his answer: _“You won’t have to hold your arm up for the time being.”_  
Minho swallowed audibly, he could feel Taemin’s back muscle move under his hand.  
_“Are you alright?Does the metal hurt you?”,_ Taemin asked, the concern evident in his voice.  
_“Oh no no, I’m okay thanks, just a dry throat heh.”_ , Minho croaked.  
And if the mishap wasn’t enough, the rising problem in his pants decided to shout to the world, that no, Minho was in fact not okay.  
Taemin’s eyes snapped open as soon as he felt it.  
_“Doesn’t seem like you are though, does it?”_  
Minho had closed his eyes, scared that Taemin would get angry or be disgusted with him, but no the amusement in the latter’s voice and the smirk on his face made it clear that it wasn’t the case.  
Minho wished the ground would just open up and swallow him right here and right now, but of course things like that don’t happen.  
What did happen is Taemin sitting up and pulling him into a secluded room, locking the door.  
_“Taemin wha-“_ , Minho got cut off by Taemin’s lips on his, kissing him aggressively.  
Taemin grabbed Minho’s waist and pushed him over to the makeup table, hoisting him up onto it.  
Minho wondered how Taemin was this strong because he certainly didn’t look like it.  
Taemin pushed his tongue past Minho’s lips and Minho whimpered.  
The younger smirked against his lips, moving his hands down to slip his hands into Minho’s pockets.  
Suddenly Taemin pulled away, breathing heavily but didn’t hesitate to reattach his lips onto Minho’s neck, sucking the skin red and purple.  
This time Minho couldn’t fight back the moan rising in his throat.  
He bit his lips, scared that anyone would hear.  
The hands in his pockets started kneading his asscheeks and Taemin reconnected their lips.  
Minho could feel himself growing harder by the second and tried to palm himself through his pants with his free hand.  
Taemin was having none of that and slapped his hand away.  
If Taemin could tease, Minho could too.  
Two can play a game.  
The latter started rubbing light circles into Taemin’s back, right between his shoulder blades.  
He gasped and moved his hands from Minho’s ass to his pants, undoing the button and zipper in one go.  
Taemin pulled away once again, the look in his eyes serious: _“Are you okay with this?”_  
Minho nodded furiously, leaning forward to crash their lips back together.  
Taemin’s hand found it’s way into Minho’s underwear, circling around the latters erection.  
Minho’s breath hitched when Taemin continued to slide his thumb over the slit, pressing down.  
Taemin started pumping the shaft and Minho couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Taemin whisper against his lips: _“Fuck...You don’t know how long i’ve been waiting to do this.”_  
Taemin fastened his pace and Minho felt a familiar feeling in his stomach.  
_“Taemin i’m close ugh-“_  
But Taemin didn’t stop, he continued until he could feel Minho tensing up and then circled his fingers tightly around the base.  
Minho then learned that dry orgasms weren’t enjoyable at all.  
He groaned and Taemin smiled.  
Was he a sadist or something?  
Taemin ordered Minho to prop himself up on his free hand and slipped Minho’s pants down until they fell to the floor, along with his shoes that he pushed off.  
Minho hissed at the contact of his skin and the cold counter.  
Taemin nudged his legs apart and Minho felt a blush creep up his cheeks, here he was all exposed downward from the hip while Taemin was still fully clothed.  
He heard a light chuckle.  
_“Lean back.”_ , the younger ordered and Minho complied, propping his legs up while doing so.  
Taemin started looking around: _“We haven’t got any lube. I can’t fuck you raw, can I?”_  
Taemin’s bluntness caught Minho off guard for a second.  
_“I think i’ve got hand cream with me.”,_ Minho stuttered while searching around his jacket pocket.  
Taemin moved up and motioned Minho to turn around.  
The latter complied, having to twist his arm backwards because, still it was connected to Taemin’s back.  
Lucky him, it didn’t hurt.  
He looked to the front and nearly fainted; now he was right in front of the mirror, red and swollen cock on full display.  
Taemin nuzzled his head into Minho’s hair.  
The latter could hear a belt being unclasped and shuffling behind him.  
Taemin ridded himself of his underwear and pulled Minho back against his chest so Minho’s ass was visible in the mirror as well.  
Minho couldn’t believe wat was happening so he didn’t even notice how Taemin slipped two, lotioned up fingers into his hole.  
When he looked into the mirror though, he did notice; Taemin’s long, slim fingers disappearing and reappearing in and out of his tight ass.  
Minho bit back another moan and Taemin’s eyes snapped to him and he stared right into his eyes.  
_“Don’t suppress it baby, I want to hear you.”  
“But someone will hear...”_ , Minho hiccuped with pleasure as another finger was added, scissoring him open.  
_“I know, I don’t care”_  
A third finger was added and Minho gasped, shutting his eyes tightly.  
After a few more pumps, Taemin removes his fingers and Minho could hear the hand lotion cap being popped open once again.  
He opened his eyes just in time to see Taemin push his cock into Minho to the hilt in one go, without any warning.  
Minho nearly screamed but managed to stifle it down to a loud moan.  
Minho has never felt this full before.  
_“Move.”_ , he choked out and Taemin did.  
Slowly at first, picking up his pace with every thrust.  
Minho let his head fall back onto Taemin’s shoulder, watching himself get thoroughly trashed by Taemin with hooded eyes, his mouth open in a silent moan.  
Taemin’s pace kept getting faster and soon he was pounding into Minho with such force, the latter thought he might come untouched.  
Seeing the whole scene in the mirror was incredibly hot.  
Both of them thought so.  
Minho’s cock was leaking precum and an angry red colour, slapping against his clothed stomach with every thrust Taemin drove into his behind.  
When he moved his free hand towards his erection, the younger slapped his hand away, then proceeding to turn Minho’s head around to engage him in a sloppy kiss.  
Taemin grabbed his hips, nails digging into the flesh, angling his stylist’s hips.  
With the next thrust Minho nearly choked.  
_“Taemin oh god-“._  
Now he really did scream.  
_“Good boy... I wanna hear you.”,_ Taemin moaned into his ear, hitting that certain spot over and over.  
Minho clenched around Taemin’s dick and the latter immediately recognised the signs.  
He curled his fingers around the base of Minho’s cock once again, letting the latter experience another dry orgasm.  
_“Fuck.. you.”_ , Minho cried out.  
_“It seems like it’s the other way round currently, right? Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.”_ , Taemin chuckled.  
_“Tsk so impatient...”_ , he said to himself and Minho groaned at those words.  
Minho clenched and that was it for Taemin.  
The younger growled as his thrusts became erratic and he bit down on Minho’s shoulder lightly as he came, his hot seed spilling into the latter.  
Minho watched how Taemin’s cum dribbled down his hole when he pulled out in the mirror.  
_“Fuck...”_ , he whispered as he brought his hand down to collect some onto his fingers, only to suck it off his own fingers afterwards.  
Taemin gazed at him through his long, silver blue bangs, a lazy smirk on his face.  
_“C’mon turn around babe.”_  
Minho blushed at the pet name and turned around, his arm slowly getting tired from holding it up so long.  
Thank god Taemin’s plan allowed him to let his arm hang loose.  
The singer crouched down in front of him, gripping Minho’s cock, giving it a few strokes before licking a broad stripe on the underside.  
Minho was completely gone by the time Taemin took his dick into his pretty mouth, lips stretched around his girth.  
He didn’t care about being quiet anymore and moaned when he had to.  
Taemin swirled his tongue around the top and dipped it into the slit, collecting some of the precum while he was at it.  
Minho knew he wasn’t going to last long so when Taemin gave him an extremely hard suck, his breath hitched.  
_“Taemin, ah i’m gonna come-“_ , he said.  
Taemin continued sucking like his life depended on it, grazing his teeth on the skin here and there.  
_“Taemin what are you doing I can’t come into your mou-“_ , he was cut off by his own orgasm, thick ropes of cum spurting out of his dick into Taemin’s mouth and onto his face when the latter pulled off.  
The latter swallowed with a smile and used his fingers to get the rest off of his face into his mouth as well.                       _“You taste good.”_  
Minho swore he could come again, thanks to the scene in front of him.  
_“I came into your ass, so it’s only fair that you come into my mouth.”,_ the younger said nonchalantly.  
Minho choked on his spit, how could he be so chill about this?  
Oh well, for Taemin this was probably just a one time thing, while for him it was probably the best experience in his life.  
Because damn, he just got fucked by his crush of two years.  
Said crush stood up and grabbed a few tissues from one of the counters to clean them up.  
Minho clumsily tried to grab his pants on the floor with his toes, it was of no use, he couldn’t reach it.  
Taemin pulled him to his feet and crouched down to pick his pants up.  
_“I’ll help you, come on.”_ , Taemin said.  
He helped Minho into his boxers and pants again and buckled up his belt as well.  
Minho didn’t know why, but all of a sudden he felt really shy.  
Taemin pulled up his own pants that were pooling at his ankles and made sure that at least their clothes looked unsuspicious.  
He looked up only to see Minho avoiding his eyes, a blush evident on his cheeks, his black locks sticking to his forehead.  
_“You’re cute.”_ , Taemin said with a smile on his face.  
_“W-what?”,_ Minho gasped, a surprised look appearing on his face.  
_“I said you’re cute.”_ , Taemin repeated himself.  
_“T-thanks, you too.”,_ Minho stuttered.  
_“Don’t be so shy, you’re not so shy usually.”_ , Taemin soft laughed, a little confused.  
Minho straightened his back, suddenly more confident.  
_“Taemin... How could I not be shy? You, my crush of two damn years just fucked my soul out of me.”_ , he clasped his free hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said.  
_“Forget what I said.”_ , he exclaimed, panicking.  
The tall boy tried to flee but got hold back by his own arm, connected with the others back.  
And also Taemin’s hand, tightly gripping his wrist, pulling him back in front of him.  
_“I’ll ignore the fact that you just said that I fucked your soul out of you and focus on the rest, Minho.”_ , Taemin said, staring into the taller’s big, sparkly eyes.  
Who, by the way, wished that the floor would swallow him as a whole, right fucking now.  
_“So I’m your crush huh? Well then I have good news for you babe. I like you too.”_ , Taemin said, as nonchalant as before.  
_“Minho? Are you listening?”_  
Minho was in fact listening, he just didn’t know how to respond.  
_“Are you serious?”,_ he then choked out.  
_“Yeah.”  
“Really?”_  
Taemin confirmed his claims by claiming Minho’s lips once again.  
No lust included, just a sweet, short kiss.  
_“Are you free this Saturday?”_ , he then asked.  
_“Y-yeah...”,_ Minho responded, still at a loss of words.  
_“Good. We’re doing it the other way round then; first fucking, then dating.”_  
Minho laughed: _“Yeah, I guess. Taemin i’m so happy...”  
“Me too...”  
“Also we should do this again.”_  
Minho choked as Taemin led him back to the dressing room, unlocking the door separating them.  
They walked into the dressing room and everyone, really everyone, turned around, staring at them with wide eyes.  
_“Oh were we too loud? Sorry about that.”,_ Taemin said, once again with that nonchalant tone.                                      Minho couldn’t believe him.  
The rookie of the crew stood in the corner of the room, red faced, with some kind of tool in his right hand.  
_“Ah right! Thanks! I’m sure Minho’s arm already hurts a lot.”_ , Taemin said and Minho could’ve sworn he heard someone in the room say _‘His arm is probably not the only thing hurting.’_  
It wouldn’t be a lie.


End file.
